Into the abyss
by tyleetty
Summary: I looked at my pale reflection in his bathroom mirror. The thin needle on my chest had moved again only minutes ago leaving another part of an intricate pattern on my chest.' Oz's time is up, will he make it back from the abyss? will he survive the dark?


**So you decided to read this story then? **

**Disclaimer: i think it is pretty much obvious that i do not own Pandora hearts. Nor prelude 12 21 by afi**

**00oo00**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

I looked at my pale reflection in his bathroom mirror. The thin needle on my chest had moved again only minutes ago leaving another part of an intricate pattern on my chest.

Blinking back tears i forced myself to count the tiny web-like marks, checking for what I'm sure must be the hundredth time to see if i could have possibly miscounted. It was wishful thinking, i knew, but that still wasn't going to stop me. The needle had moved a total of eleven strokes around my 'clock', this meant i only had one left before both me and Alice were dragged down into the depths of the abyss.

I had meant to tell them all that the clock had been ticking, but I hadn't the guts to. I had tried hiding beneath the lie that I was protecting them, stopping them from worrying me, but after hiding the very first stoke I had known that there was no going back. My chest throbbed in a dull pain and, running my hands through my light golden hair, i threw on my shirt.

"Time to lie again." I muttered under my breath, and exited the room.

00oo00

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"Hey, Oz, you feeling ok?" Alice questioned, a faint look of concern flashing across her violet eyes.

"Huh?" i replied, not looking her.

"You've been acting really... i guess 'weird' lately... i was just wondering if, you know, everything's alright." she was worried about me, i knew, but how could i possibly tell her what i had been keeping from her all this time? Putting on my best grin i turned to her;

"What? Of course I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten any of your breakfast... not even that really delicious looking slice of ham..." she was starting to drool, why am i not surprised? Ham. I guess i should be grateful for a distraction at least.

"Here," i pushed my plate towards her. "You take it. I'm not all that hungry any way." I smiled, watching as her face lit up.

Pain.

It was hurting again.

"Excuse me for a moment." i said. Trying not to sound desperate.

"Oz? Are you sure your alri-"Gil started, but i had already left. I couldn't let them see. I couldn't **me** see. Couldn't see the looks on their faces, i couldn't face he disappointment on Gils face.

"You know you should tell them." A voice floated through the air.

"Break?!" i yelled, shocked. How did he know? I then looked down in despair, the clown knew everything. "Yearh...i should."

"hmm." He hummed. "This is odd, you're not even wondering how i know?"

"You know everything." I replied coldly, ignoring the childish puppy-dog look on his face.

Pain.

I clutched my chest, gasping for air. _Not now. Please not now. If it happens now then Alice will also... _"Alice!" i whispered.

"Why?" Break asked curiously.

"Why what?" i shouted, my voice full of agitation. What was wrong with him?

"You haven't told them, you're facing this all alone and yet the only person that you are scared for is not yourself, but Alice. The very person who's fault this is." He smirked.

"It's **not **Alice's fault."

"Yes it."

Pain.

I collapsed onto the ground, my legs completely paralysed. He smirked at me again, but this was a different one. It was a scheming one. "What?" i asked. "Are you looking at?"

"Oh... nothing, i was just thinking." He smiled an arrogant smile.

"That's never good." I replied, luckily he wasn't listening.

"You know, a few years back Pandora was experimenting with ways to severe the link between a chain and its contactor. However the end result was that when the pin completes a full revolution the chain gets left behind, not the contractor, obviously this was not the result that Pandora wanted, so the experiment was abandoned. But..." he trailed of, looking at me expectantly. I knew what he was getting at.

I nodded. Solemnly, he got up and went into his room, presumably to do... whatever it was that he does.

Pain.

"Agh!" i cried out. It was getting harder to breath; my vision was fading to black.

"Master Oz!" i heard Gilbert cry out, shortly followed by a "Manservant!" from Alice. I smiled. Oddly i was no longer scared. _The calm before the storm. _That was the last thing i thought before i felt the ground open up, and i fell into the bitter cold emptiness of the abyss. 

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_00oo00_

**Ok, that was very short but it was only the prologue.**

**Please review, i promise that it will get better! If you don't believe me then read on out of curiosity! I promise you will not regret it! I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
